Participants to conventions, seminars, conferences or trade shows are routinely provided with advertising pamphlets, reference material, programs, outlines of lectures, and other documents. Many of those participants seldom carry appropriate means to hold those handouts in a organized and orderly manner. Unless they are sitting at a table or desk during a lecture, their handling of such documents can not only be cumbersome, but also constitute a noisy disturbance of the proceedings.
The organizers or sponsors of those types of meetings often seek recognition by providing folders and bags that prominently display their corporate logos, trademarks, or association emblems. However, those bags and folders can only endure an ephemeral use, and are soon discarded. The promotional message carried by those bags and folders have a short duration, and their early discarding not only constitutes waste of resources, but also add to the amount of trash that must be disposed of after such an event.